childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorilla
Description Gorilla is a children's picture book. It is a story about Hannah, a girl who absolutely adores gorillas. She reads about them, watches TV about them and collects gorilla toys. Sometimes her father is a busy man which give Hannah lots of time to learn more about gorillas. On her birthday, she gets a toy gorilla but it isn't was she wanted and it makes her a little sad...but you will never guess what happens to her! The book has lots and lots of picture with a lot on detail to look at. Can find you find the small gorillas hiding in the background? The Gorilla is a children’s picture book written by Anthony Browne. It tells a tale of a lonely girl called Hannah who would like to spend more time with her father. Upon her birthday, her father buys her a toy gorilla that amazingly comes to life to take Hannah on an exciting journey of the night to the local zoo. The book focuses on emotions of both human and animal which could be used as a clever discussion topic within the classroom. I believe that the thoughts and feelings of Hannah have been executed brilliantly whilst the realization of family life becomes apparent. I feel that the author has produced a powerful and moving book whilst using witty, visual jokes that children will love. I have confidence that this book will allow teachers to have fun and interesting discussions with their class about family life and possibly animal welfare. I recommend this book for children in foundation stage as well as key stage 1 due to the nature of the easy reading and wonderful storyline. 9/10! Reader's Reviews 1 Hannah is a girl who wants to spend time knowing more about gorillas, in particular seeing them at a zoo. Sometimes her daddy is busy and cannot spend time with her because he has lots of work to finish but this gives Hannah all the time she needs to investigate and learn more about gorillas. On her birthday some of her dreams come true... Can you imagine how exciting it would be to have a friendly one come to life and visit you? This is what happens to Hannah and they get to spend time play and fun together. Then on her brithday, you never guess what happens...something that she has always wanted to do. 2 Please add your review here. The Gorilla is a children’s picture book written by Anthony Browne. It tells a tale of a lonely girl called Hannah who would like to spend more time with her father. Upon her birthday, her father buys her a toy gorilla that amazingly comes to life to take Hannah on an exciting journey of the night to the local zoo. The book focuses on emotions of both human and animal which could be used as a clever discussion topic within the classroom. I believe that the thoughts and feelings of Hannah have been executed brilliantly whilst the realisation of family life becomes apparent. I feel that the author has produced a powerful and moving book whilst using witty, visual jokes that children will love. I have confidence that this book will allow teachers to have fun and interesting discussions with their class about family life and possibly animal welfare. I recommend this book for children in foundation stage as well as key stage 1 due to the nature of the easy reading and wonderful storyline. 9/10! Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 6+ *Reading Aloud Age: 5+ Add comments about the book's suitability, possible concerns and content. If the book is totally clean put "Clean". If you like this you might like *Other books written by Anthony Browne. External Links *Add external links here. Category:Picture books Category:Age 5 Category:Age 6 Category:Age 7 Category:Age 8 Category:Talking Animals